unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke
Zeke is a student of Wellston Private High School and is the third strongest resident of Wellston's boys' dormitories, after Blyke and Isen.Chapter 78 Appearance Zeke is a is a pale-skinned teenager with bismark colour hair and green eyes. He is seen wearing the full Wellston uniform with loose tie during school hours. His speech and thought bubbles are the periwinkle gray colour. When using his abilities, his eyes glow an emerald green hue. Gallery Personality Zeke, like many others with abilities, enjoys asserting his authority over weaker students. Due to his status as one of the strongest males in the dorms, he arrogantly demands that he be called King and be bowed to. Zeke is also the type of person who would take every opportunity to elevate himself, and arrogantly calls himself the "Godslayer" after beating up a crippled Seraphina. However, like most students at Wellston, Zeke "kisses up" to those stronger than him, chiefly Arlo and Seraphina before her ability-loss. Similarly, when overpowered by an opponent he thought was weaker, he quickly changes his tone. Possibly Zeke's single positive trait is that he knows when he is beaten and is able to admit it. Plot Secrets While Keene was helping John move into the dorms, Zeke promised to take "good care" of the new resident.Chapter 78 To make good on his promise to Keene, Zeke "greeted" John by sending Mardin to beat him up, with little success. However, John was distracted long enough for Zeke to "welcome" him.Chapter 82 After introducing himself as the strongest resident of the dorms, Zeke demanded John to address him as "King" and to bow in his presence, and to his surprise, John complied. Not satisfied with John's tone, Zeke caught up with John and began to bully him mercilessly. As he endured blow after blow, John began to rant about how he and Zeke were no different, referring to how he used to beat up the helpless and how they are both "another pieces of garbage in this world." Angered and startled by the outburst, Zeke knocked John out and grumbled that his entire week was ruined.Chapter 83 The next day, two bullies on behalf of Zeke would obstruct John from getting to class.Chapter 86 Change Upon hearing that Wellston's strongest student was reduced to a Cripple, Zeke jumped at the opportunity to topple the former Ace and get revenge on John for ruining his week. In the halls of Wellston, for all to see, Zeke had beaten both John and Seraphina, and arrogantly declared himself the "Godslayer." However, his victory was short-lived, once Arlo furiously punched him, angrily declaring that Zeke was wasting his time on powerless cripples. Subserviently, Zeke bowed to Arlo and left the scene.Chapter 106 After school, Zeke tossed a bag marked "Tuesday" and began to walk off, not knowing that an attacker was behind him.Chapter 107 The attacker, named "ʎɐpsǝn┴" attempted to punch Zeke, but the self-proclaimed Godslayer easily avoided the attack. Hoping to vent out his frustration from Arlo's intervention, Zeke happily challenged ʎɐpsǝn┴ to a battle, but to his horror, he found himself on the receiving end of the beating. Once he was thoroughly beaten, Zeke conceded the battle, but ʎɐpsǝn┴ would continue to beat up Zeke until he went unconscious.Chapter 108 Zeke's unconscious body was found sometime later and rumors of his defeat soon spread.Chapter 109 People wondered who could have done this to him and suspected Arlo, as he was the only one possessing the necessary strength and motive to do something like this to him.Chapter 113 Joker Zeke had recovered from his attack with ʎɐpsǝn┴ and was called by Cecile to have his ability copied by John.Chapter 153 Powers & Abilities Zeke Stats.png|Zeke's stats. Unordinary Phase Shift.png|Zeke using his ability to instantaneously evade an attack. Unordinary Zeke ability.png|Zeke using his ability to punch. UnOrdinary Zeke ability 2.png|Zeke hardening his skin with his ability. Notice his blue skin colour. Phase Shift: Zeke's ability, Phase Shift, allows him to shift his stats between two distinct "forms." In his "Offensive Form," ''Zeke sacrifices defense and recovery for higher attack and speed. The ability also grants him a "''Defensive Form," which alters his skin tone into his signature blue color and grants him increased defense and recovery, not unlike Stone Skin. When entering his defensive form, Zeke sacrifices Power and Speed for Defense and Recovery. According to a recent Q&A with Uru-chan, Phase Shift has multiple forms that have yet to be shown in the webtoon. After Blyke and Isen, Zeke is the strongest elite-tier in the school, making him the the fourth strongest male in Wellston and the eighth strongest student in the school's hierarchy. Relationships * Mardin: Mardin is Zeke's loyal follower, always following him around and following his orders. He even tries to assist him without receiving any orders. * John: After John transferred into the school dorms, Zeke attempted to assert dominance over him and demanded he refer to him as "king". However, when John jokingly did so to get away, he proceeded to beat him up. This caused John to snap at Zeke, who then knocked him unconscious, now considering him crazy. * Seraphina: According to Seraphina, Zeke constantly sucked up to her when she still had her ability. However, after her ability-loss, Zeke took advantage of her powerless state and turned on her, arrogantly titling himself Godslayer afterwards. Quotes * (To John) "Welcome to the boys dorm, Johnny boy!" * (After beating up Seraphina) "The mighty Seraphina has fallen. You may now call me the Godslayer." Notes & Triva * According to fans, Zeke bears a strong resemblance to James from the Pokemon franchise. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Students Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Private High School